


Hangin' with 'Lil J

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Achievement Hunter Family, Achievement Hunters, Age Play, Chinese Take Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maybe i'm not sure yet, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting, i love this, idk - Freeform, it's cute, might do more chapters?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He could definitely hold it. It was just an hour, an then it was over. But he was taped to a wall. With all his limbs taped up. Unable to hold himself.Fuck.





	1. All Taped Up

**Author's Note:**

> *descends from the void and drops this fic off before ascending into the void once more*
> 
> (i hope you guys like this, i wrote it at 3 am so if its bad im sorry. Also, i'm gonna be updating fics this weekend so keep an eye out!)

Jeremy should of known it was a bad idea, he should of known that he would get himself into a situation like this. 

"Fuck" He whispered as he shifted uncomfortably, wishing that he had gone to the bathroom before this, because it was becoming apparent that he would be here for a while. 

Jeremy whined quietly as Trevor put another strip of tape over him, scrunching up his face when he felt his bladder pulse. 

"Hey.... How long am i going to have to stay up here?" Jeremy asked, looking around the room at the various AH members. 

"I don't know... An hour or two? Why?" Ryan replied, grabbing another roll of new tape. Jeremy blushed, and muttered a quick, "no reason." before going quiet again. He knew he wasn't going to last long if he tried to hold it, but he didn't want to make the AH guys take him down- all for a stupid bathroom break. 

"I can hold it an hour." He whispered to himself, putting his sunglasses back on. He settled in and waited, hoping it would all be over soon. 

An hour passes in no time, and Jeremy found himself close to bursting already. And he couldn't hold his crotch because his hands were taped to the wall, which made resistance futile. 

"Are we almost done? Because it would be nice to get out of here." Jeremy announced to the various people in the room, trying to hide how desperate he was becoming. 

"We're just waiting until Geoff gets here, and then you can get down." Michael said as he spun his chair around to face the younger man on the wall. 

Jeremy whined quietly, wanting to tare himself off the wall and run to the bathroom. He tried squeezing his legs together as much as he could, but it didn't help much. He tried not thinking about it, but that didn't work either, as his bladder was now pulsing with pain. He groaned as a sudden tennis ball hit him, squeaking a bit when he felt a few drops leak out. He glared at Gavin, who just laughed and threw another ball. 

It seemed like minutes turned into hours, and Jeremy's situation was going from bad to worse. 

"Someone get Geoff in here now." Jeremy said, suddenly not quiet about his desperation. If he had to tell the entire office that he had to piss- he would. It was better than staying silent and wetting himself. 

"Dude, chill. He'll be here soon. " Michael said, not even looking up from his computer. "Why are you so eager to get down anyways?" He asked. 

"I have to piss so badly." Jeremy said with a slight laugh, trying to hide the blush on his face. Various laughter erupted in the office, and the other AH members didn't realize how bad the situation was. 

"Well in that case, maybe we'll leave you up there for another hour or two." Ryan said as he wandered over, a small smile on his face. 

"Please don't." Jeremy whispered, tears starting to form as he felt a few more drops leak out. 

"Leaking already?" Jack said jokingly, not realizing how close to home his joke hit. 

Jeremy wanted to disappear; he was going to lose control any second. The pressure kept mounting, and drops were already leaking out. Jeremy tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't help himself; he felt like such a little kid right now. He thought about the teasing hew would have to endure if he wet himself, and that just made his situation even worse. Finally, his situation got bad enough that he decided to speak up 

"Guys... Guys i can't-" Jeremy stopped himself as another wave of desperation hit him. He tried to hold it, he tried to keep telling himself he would make it. But he could feel himself loosing control.

It started out with a few drops, and that turned into a small stream, and that small stream turned into a full force stream. He cried as he felt his pants and the onesie getting wetter; he tried not to sob as he felt it run down his leg. He didn't even want to know how childish he looked right now. 

Ryan looked up when he heard crying, and he immediately noticed that something was wrong. He made his way over to Jeremy, and he immediately could smell piss. A faint hiss was audible as well, and Ryan knew exactly what was happening. He waited until Jeremy was done before approaching the boy. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna get you down." Ryan said as he grabbed the scissors and started to carefully cut Jeremy down. He called Michael over to come help him, much to Jeremy's embarrassment. 

"Why are we taking him down?" Michael asked, extremely confused. 

"He couldn't hold it." Ryan whispered to him, quickly going back to cutting the boy down. Michael's eyes widened, and he could tell that Ryan wasn't lying this time. He suddenly felt horrible for joking about keeping Jeremy up there.

It took a few minutes, but the two men finally got Jeremy un-taped from the wall, and only after they got the tape off his oneise did they see the damage. Jeremy blushed as Ryan examined the onesie, feeling more like a little kid than ever. 

"Sorry if i ruined this." Jeremy said quietly as Ryan tried to find him some clothes. The others looked over and saw what was going on; in fact it was fairly easy to tell if you just looked at Jeremy's legs. Jeremy followed Ryan to the storage room, hoping that the older man could find him some new clothes. 

"Aha!" Ryan said as he opened a box full of extra merch, picking up some new pants before leading Jeremy to the bathroom. 

"Don't worry about the oneise, we have plenty." Ryan said as he opened the bathroom door. "I'll be right out here when you're done." He added, handing Jeremy the clothes. Jeremy nodded and went into the bathroom, taking time to wash himself as much as he could. He changed quickly and went out to find Ryan, sheepishly handing the clothes to the older man, who put them in a bag.

Ryan noticed the embarrassed look on Jeremy's face and frowned. 

"It's okay, Jer. None of us are going to judge you okay? It was our fault for leaving you up there." Ryan said, putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. 

The younger boy was strangely silent, and Ryan wanted to pull him into a hug and cuddle him for hours. 

"Want me to take you home? We can get Chinese take-out and cuddle?" Ryan suggested, giving Jeremy a small smile. 

"Yeah... That sounds pretty good..." Jeremy said as Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder, and the two grabbed their stuff quickly before heading the back to the office. He opened the door and wandered in.

"I'm gonna take Jer home." Ryan announced, grabbing his bag by his desk. He got a few 'okay's ' in response, and grabbed Jeremy's bag for him before leaving the office once more. He found Jer stranding outside the office, looking at the floor. Ryan grabbed Jeremy's hand and lead him to his car. Jeremy hoped into the passenger side seat, holding his bag of wet clothes on his lap. Just looking at them brought a blush to his cheeks. 

"I can't believe i did that." Jeremy whispered, not realizing Ryan had heard him. 

"Did what?" Ryan asked, much to the surprise of the younger boy.

"Wet myself- Like a fucking baby." Jeremy said bitterly, angry that he couldn't hold it. 

"You're not a baby." Ryan responded calmly, his eyes focused on the road. 

"Who wets themselves as an adult? Huh?" Jeremy asked, trying to stop himself from crying again. "I'm such a fucking baby, I can't even stop myself from crying." He thought to himself as he stared at the floor with teary eyes. 

"Gavin and Geoff have both shit themselves." Ryan stated matter-o-factly. He did have a point. 

"Yeah but... this is different." Jeremy said, wiping away a few stray tears. 

"You're fine, love. Don't worry about it. We don't think of you as a baby." Ryan said, reassuring the younger boy once more. Jeremy was silent the rest of the way, and it didn't take long before the two were home. Ryan took out the keys and hopped out, unlocking the front door before locking his car. He turned to make sure Jeremy was following him, and smiled when he saw the younger boy enter the house behind him. 

"I'll order the take out- you just go make yourself comfortable." Ryan said as he wandered into the kitchen, leaving Jeremy alone in the entryway. The boy stared at his feet for a second before heading upstairs to change- eager to switch into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He dug through their shared closet and settled on a pair of Michael's sweatpants and one of Ryan's sweatshirts. His boyfriend's clothes always felt more comfortable than his. 

Jeremy smiled as he stood there for a second in the middle of the room, warm and happy. And not wet. He was mad at himself for wetting his ants, but he could definitely get used to all this attention, it was nice to have people fawning over you. 

"Jeremy, come on down and pick a movie out!' Ryan called out from downstairs. 

"Okay!" Jeremy called back,turning the lights off before heading down the stairs. He walked into the living room, laughing when he saw the movies laid out in rows. 

"You can pick." Ryan said, motioning to the movies. Jeremy pointed to a comedy movie that he and the boys loved, smiling as Ryan put it in before joining him on the couch. Jeremy cuddled up to the taller man, setting his head on Ryan's chest. 

"You guys still love me right? Even if i wet myself?" Jeremy asked, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Yes. Even if you wet yourself, i still love you." Ryan said, kissing Jeremy's forehead. Jeremy blushed and went back to staring at the movie, trying not to let his heavy eyelids close.


	2. What happens in GTA, stays in GTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy usually didn't have too bad of timing, and his body's inner clock didn't usually fuck him over too badly.   
> But this?   
> This was his body's worst possible timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i'm back with another chapter! I actually don't have writers block for once, so i'm trying to update everything before my brain becomes a cloud again....  
> Anyways i hope you enjoy, and i'll see you all in the next fic!

Jeremy wandered into the office, frowning when he noticed that they had to record a GTA episode today. It's not that he hated recording GTA, he just hated how long it took. Ever since his accident, recording anything longer than 40 minutes made him incredibly nervous. And to add to his anxiety, today's GTA was due to be 2 hours long, since they had missed last week's episode. 

"Fuck.." He murmured as he stared at the schedule board, his heart rate slowly increasing. Maybe he would get lucky and be able to sneak his way out of this Let's Play. 

Jeremy kept quiet the entire day, trying his best to get out of the GTA recording, but to no avail. 

"Dude, you're not getting out of this one. Just suck it up, it won't be that bad." Michael said during lunch, making Jeremy blush slightly. He stared at the ground for the rest of their lunch, trying to avoid eye contact with the others. 

After lunch he slowly made his way back to the office, groaning as he saw the others setting up for the GTA recording. 

"Hey, just in time! Sit down and start up GTA, i don't want to be here till 5." Geoff said, leaning back in his chair as he waited for his game to load.

"But i have to-" 

"Dude we all want to get this over with. Stop procrastinating and sit down." Geoff said sharply, cutting Jeremy off. The younger boy frowned and sat down, suddenly wishing that he had gone to the bathroom earlier. 

"Why does this always happen to me..." Jeremy whispered miserably to himself as he sat down and started his game. 

"Alright, let's hope we don't have any technical difficulties, we don't want this to be 3 hours long. " Jack said as the guys checked their audio, with Ryan double-checking his. 

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring at his screen as he waited for everyone to be ready. He debated telling the others his issue, but he also knew that there was a high possibility of them dragging it out just to torture him. 

He bit his lip, crossing his legs slightly as the recording started. 

"Alright, everyone ready?" Geoff asked, getting a chorus of 'yes' 's in response. 

"As ready as i can be..." Jeremy whispered, settling in as he prepared for the next 2 hours. 

Fast forward to an hour in, and Jeremy was miserable. He was crossing his legs and bouncing slightly at this point, too scared to tell anyone about his predicament. 

He was sure they knew, but he couldn't get himself to tell the others. It was hard to focus on the recording when he had to piss this bad, but he was doing his best to keep up with the conversation going on. 

"Hey Jer, you okay? You're awfully squirm-y." Michael said, bringing Jeremy out of his trance. 

"Uh- yeah. I'm fine." Jeremy respond, his voice wavering a bit. He didn't believe a word he had said, and as soon as all eyes were off of him he gave a quick squeeze to his crotch. The conversation returned back to normal, and soon Michael's question was long forgotten, much to Jeremy's relief. The younger boy soon went back to squirming, checking his phone every few minutes to see how much time was left. He whined when he realized that there was still 45 left.

"Jer, are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked, looking over the top of his monitor at the younger boy. 

"Yeah.." Jeremy replied as a small stream of piss leaked out, making him double over at his desk. He swore under his breath as he tried to stop the stream. He began to get more panicked once the stream got stronger, tears building up in his eyes as he felt the wetness through his pants. 

"FUCK" Jeremy yelled suddenly, grabbing his crotch with both hands in a last ditch attempt to stop himself. The other guys in the room looked over at Jeremy as the situation unfolded, quickly realizing what was going on. 

Jeremy gave in moments later, letting his stream out full-force. He cried as he felt his pants getting wet, feeling the piss soak into the chair. His vision was blurry but he still looked down at the ground as his bladder emptied himself; he was too embarrassed to look his boyfriends in the eye. His stream finally stopped a few moments later, a his sobs soon turned into soft cries. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a he mumbled a 'go away' before shrugging the hand off. 

"Hey, look at me. You're fine." Ryan said as he grabbed Jeremy's chair and turned i around. Jeremy looked up and found himself face-to-face with Ryan, and he blushed as he realized how child-ish he must look. 

"I'm sorry." Jeremy said quietly as the others gathered around him, feeling more child-like as the moments passed. 

"Hey, it's okay. It was just an accident." Jack said as he put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "Let's get you cleaned up though." Jack added, helping Jeremy stand up. Jeremy cringed as he looked down at the puddle on his chair. He grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled himself close to the older boy. Jack looked surprised, but pulled Jeremy into a big hug. Ryan and Geoff got to work cleaning the chair, while Jack and the other lads helped Jeremy change into his back-up clothes. 

Ever since the duct-tape incident, Jeremy had kept a spare change of clothes around, just in case. This was a time when he was thankful for his extra clothes. 

Jack stood outside the bathroom while Jeremy changed, talking with the other guys about what they should do. 

"Let's just go home. We can film the rest of it later. Plus, i think Jer's gonna need some support at home." Geoff said as he leaned against a wall, sighing as he looked over at Jack and Gavin. 

"We're gonna have to do something about his accidents, you know. This is the 5th once since the duct-tape incident." Geoff added, trying to think of solutions to their youngest boyfriend's problem. 

"Well, for now let's just get him home. I think some cuddles and pizza will do him good." Gavin chimed in, staring at his feet as Geoff and Jack nodded in agreement. Jeremy stepped out of the bathroom moments later, sheepishly handing Jack a bag of his wet clothes. 

"Come on, let's go home. We can cuddle and eat pizza." Jack said as he led the boy to the AH office, grabbing their stuff real quick before leading Jeremy and the others out to their cars. 

Jeremy followed Jack the entire time, not wanting to leave the older man's side. He opened Jack's car and sat in the passenger's seat, looking at his feet as Jack started the car.

"We do need to talk about this at some point though." Jack said calmly as he pulled out of the parking lot. Jeremy nodded but tried to block out what Jack was saying, that was a conversation he did not want to have. 

Both boy's were silent the rest of the way home, and Jeremy was almost asleep by the time Jack pulled into their driveway. 

Jack sighed and looked over at Jeremy, waking the younger boy carefully before getting out of his car. Jeremy stumbled out of Jack's car, following the older man into the house and making a b-line for the couch.He collapsed on their couch and was out in minutes, the whole incident that happen during work was already fading from his brain.


	3. A Gentle Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy tried to make it to the bathroom on time, he really did. But as time passed the stress started to build up, and his small once-a-week accidents became more frequent. 
> 
> The Boston boy had taken to bringing a change of clothes with him each day, and most days he ended up needing them. Ryan was usually the one to find him, crying and wet, in the bathroom on the floor. The older man promised he mind helping the lad out, but Jeremy couldn't help but feel as if he was a burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been so absent lately, I've been swamped with schoolwork and life stuff. But hey, i''m back now! And i bring with me more fic updates. (YAY FINALLY)   
> Anyways, i hope you all enjoy, and i'll see you in the next chapter!

In retrospect, watching a scary movie was probably a bad idea. But did Jeremy think that through? No. Of course not. 

Jeremy flinched as another person was cut in half by the murderer, pressing himself up against Ryan in order to feel safer. He closed his eyes when the music turned creepy, much to Michael and Jack's amusement. He looked away in an attempt to hide his red face. 

"I'm gonna head to bed early... Hopefully a few sleeping pills will ward the nightmares away." Jeremy mumbled as he stood up, eager to get away from this movie and hide under a pile of blankets. 

Ryan gave the lad a concerned look, but Jeremy just looked away and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. He smiled as he saw the big bed- it was so much better now that they all lived together. 

He opened the bedside drawer, grabbing a box of sleeping pills out from it. He popped two out of the package, watching them fall onto his hand. He swallowed them dry, to scared to wander into the kitchen on his own. A sudden noise shook him from his trance, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was only laughter. He looked at the bed and realized that he should probably change before he passed out on the floor. 

He stripped down to his boxers, checking behind his back every now and then to make sure he was alone. Once he was done, he slid under the covers- adjusting the blankets so that he was almost hidden. He waited for the sleeping pills to kick in, hoping that they would save him from his racing thoughts. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours before sleep finally came, trying to think of anything but the movie he had watched. 

Jeremy blinked his eyes open, letting his eyes adjust to the morning light before he attempted to sit up. As he moved his hand around he felt something wet, and he whipped his head around to see his hand. His face paled when he saw the sight- Ryan laid in bed, his throat slit and his stomach cut wide open. 

Jeremy felt his heart beat wildly- "This can't be real, this can't be happening" Jeremy repeated as he frantically searched Ryan's body for a pulse, holding back a sob when he couldn't find one.   
He finally stopped, taking a few moments before stumbling of of bed, hoping that he could walk downstairs and find that this was all a bad dream. 

Jeremy ran down the stairs, searching the kitchen before moving onto the living room. He paused when he entered it, falling to his knees when he saw an array of bodies on the floor. Jeremy sobbed, moving from body to body as he frantically searched for pulses, and each dead body broke his mind even more. 

He stopped at Gavin's, the Boston lad on his knees in front of the Brit's body. 

"Why..." Jeremy whispered as tears dripped down his face, clouding his vision. 

"You know why..." A rough voice said, causing Jeremy to turn around and fall on his ass. 

A man stood in the entryway to the living room, his face was covered by a dark mask and a heavy chainsaw was in his left hand. Jeremy frantically tried to push himself backwards, but the man was in-front of him in only a few steps. Jeremy screamed as the man revved his chainsaw, taking a few moments to laugh before plunging it into Jeremy's stomach. 

Jeremy awoke with a scream still suck in his throat, his breath ragged and short. He whipped his head around and saw his boys sitting up beside him. He frantically searched Ryan's wrist for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt the gent's older heartbeat. 

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked, and all Jeremy could do was pull the older man into a hug, sobs coming from his mouth. Ryan just rubbed the lad's back, making a mental note to talk about this later. 

"Hey, you don't have to go to sleep, but let's at least get changed, okay?" Ryan said gently as he pulled away from Jeremy's hug. 

"What? What do you..." Jeremy looked down at his crotch and paled. A huge dark spot covered his pants and the bed, filling the room with the smell of piss. 

Tears pooled in Jeremy's eyes as he realized what he had done, and he wanted to curl up and disappear as he felt five pairs of eyes look at him. 

"Hey, it's okay Jer. It's not your fault. We shouldn't have watched that movie." Jack said, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. 

"But you should go get changed." Ryan said, getting up out of bed and making his way over to the dresser. Jeremy just nodded and followed, trying his hardest to ignore how gross his pants felt. 

"Want me to help you?" Ryan asked, noticing how shaky the younger boy was. Jeremy hesitated at first, but soon nodded. Ryan just grabbed his hand as led the boy to the bathroom, helping Jeremy strip down out of his wet clothes. 

Jeremy blushed as Ryan helped him strip down, and tried to avoid eye contact until it was all over. Ryan didn't mess around, and had the Boston lad changed into fresh clothes in just a few minutes. He washed his hands as Ryan picked up the wet clothes, making his way back to the bed in search of cuddles. 

Jack and Geoff were busy changing the sheets when Jeremy walked over, but Michael went over to the boy and pulled his into a hug. Jeremy melted at the touch, and Michael's gentle heartbeat soothed his mind a but. 

"Okay, bed's all ready to go." Geoff said as he re-set the pillows, lying down next to Gavin once they were properly fluffed.

Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand and pulled him into bed, much to Jeremy's discomfort. 

"You don't have to sleep, babe. Just cuddle with me." Michael said, pulling Jeremy under the covers. 

Jeremy frowned and searched for Michael's wrist, smiling once more when he felt a gentle heartbeat. 

Maybe this would just blow over, maybe he could be okay.


End file.
